Let Me Into Your Heart
by darkgirl11
Summary: Bumblebee has been played and cheated on too many times before, now he's too scared to let people into his heart. So what happens when Prime falls in love with him and Bee's past boyfriends come back for him? OPxBB :


Let Me Into Your Heart

**Summary: Bumblebee has been played and cheated on too many times before, now he's too scared to let people into his heart. So what happens when Prime falls in love with him and Bee's past boyfriends come back for him?**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT BUMBLEBEE'S SAYING WHEN HE USES HIS RADIO!**

_The words in Italics are the unimportant radio talk that he doesn't want to say._

The words that are normal are the words he wants to say.

Let Me Into Your Heart

"Ratchet, may I ask you a question in private?" asked the team Prime leader. The medic nodded and put down what he was working on. They walked into the hallway away from Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and the kids.

He asked, "My spark has been hurting lately and I don't know why. Could you help me?"

"Alright, when did it start hurting?"

"A few weeks ago, but the pain was bearable then."

"Who was with you when it happened?"

"What does that have to do with it, old friend?"

The medic rolled his eyes and said, "Just answer the question and I think I might have an answer as to why your spark has been hurting."

Optimus took a deep breath before answering, "_Bumblebee_." Ratchet's mouth opened and Arcee walked down the halls to see a shocked Ratchet and a confused Optimus.

She walked over to them and asked, "Umm, so what happened here?" The medic whispered, "Prime's in love with Bumblebee…"

The next thing he knew both Arcee and Prime's jaws dropped. The leader asked, "Are you sure? How can you tell? Why Bumblebee?"

Ratchet explained, "I'm certain, Optimus. I can tell because I see the way you act around Bumblebee. Whenever I come to a battle or something with the team, you always try too hard to protect him and make sure he can't do anything to get hurt."

Arcee asked, "How do you feel when you're around him?"

"Like there's nobody else there, like it's just me and that beautiful mech…"

"Yep, you're in love."

"Arcee, are you certain?"

"One hundred percent certain, Optimus."

He took a deep breath before saying, "Then I better go speak with Bumblebee about this. I'd rather tell him about my feelings now then wait."

Just as he was about to walk out of the halls, Ratchet and Arcee grabbed him and pulled him back and around another corner. He looked at them with a confused expression like _'why did you just do that?'_.

Arcee sighed and asked, "You don't know about Bumblebee's past, do you?" The leader shook his head no at her.

She explained, "Bee's been in a lot of relationships with bots, each one of his boyfriends either cheated on him or played him pretty bad. He'd open the door and find his boyfriend making out with another mech."

Ratchet continued for her, "Each time his spark has been broken, and you don't even know how many times he's been in the med bay telling me that his spark's been hurting lately."

Optimus nodded and said, "Thank you for telling me this information. It is most shocking to know that under all his enthusiasm is pain. But I still believe that I should tell him about my feelings for him."

"Prime, we're not saying you shouldn't, we're just saying to be careful with him."

"I know, I thank you for your concern, Arcee."

"If you do end up being with him, please don't hurt him."

"I promise you that I will not hurt him."

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! WHAT?** Bumblebee walked over to the entrance of the base with Bulkhead by his side. Bulkhead opened the entrance door to see about twenty autobots waiting outside the door!

Bumblebee put his hands on his face to hide himself as he turned on his radio, "_But wait like, like, _what?_ What? Like_, like, what?I don't get it!_ Like, _what? What? Really?"

The rest of the team and the humans walked over to the door to see the other autobots jumping up and down outside saying Bumblebee's name. Raf asked, "Who are they and what do they want with Bumblebee?"

"These are Bumblebee's ex boyfriends." Growled Bulkhead.

"WHAT? Why are they here?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out."

Optimus yelled, "QUIET NOW!" All the shouting bots instantly closed their mouths and looked at the yellow autobot, who took his hands away from his face.

Ratchet asked with annoyance in his voice, "Why are you all here? How did you even find our secret base?"

A bot in the front row with purple stripes answered, "We're here to get Bumblebee back so we can love him again. We found your base because we know where Bee is at all times."

Miko asked aloud, "Doesn't that mean you stalk him?" The purple striped bot gave her an awkward smile before backing away into the crowd.

Suddenly all the bots started shouting, "Bee! Bee! I love you! I want you back! I love you so much, baby! Come back to me, Bumblebee!"

Bee rolled his eyes and flipped stations, "When you talk all I hear is 'wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah.'"

One of Bee's past boyfriends shouted, "You're so cute when you act immature!" Bumblebee growled a bit and changed stations again, "_Twisting stories all because you're jealous, _now I know exactly what you're all about!"

Another ex walked out and said, "I love you, Bumblebee. I didn't mean to do that to you… I never meant for you to get hurt… I just didn't feel like I was getting enough of you so I-"

Bee glared at him and switched stations again, _"Yeah_, I was out of town _last weekend,_ you were feeling like a pimp around your lame friends. Now your little party's gonna end, _so_ here we go."

The ex backed away in shame and disappeared into the crowd. Optimus silenced them again and asked, "And where did you intend on staying once you found Bumblebee?"

"WITH HIM!" they all answered.

"No, you're all not staying here."

"YES WE ARE!"

"We don't have enough room."

They all started to complain and whine about not being able to stay with the bot they loved. Ratchet growled, "You'd all probably get in my way if you stayed! You better just stay in the city or leave this planet."

A neon green autobot stepped out and said, "No way, Mr. Medic. I'll be chilling here with my babe, Bumblebee. I ain't leaving this sexy thing until he's mine again."

The bot wrapped his arms around Bee's hips and whispered, "C'mon, baby. I know ya wanna kiss these lips. Maybe later we can-"

Instead of Bumblebee making him stop, _Optimus_ pulled him away from the scout. Prime growled, "I didn't know Bumblebee went out with _you!_"

Jack looked up at Arcee and whispered, "Who's the green autobot?"

"His name is Lightstreak and he's a pervert who's obsessed with Bumblebee."

"He didn't seem too perverted. How does Optimus know him?"

"They used to be friends until he turned into a pervert."

Lightstreak squirmed out of Prime's grip and said, "Hey! Bumblebee knows a hot bot when he sees one. Now if you'll excuse me, Optimus Prime, I'm gonna go make out with my baby Bee."

Just as Lightstreak was about to jump on Bee and kiss him, Agent Fowler called. In the background of the call, they could hear explosions.

"_PRIME! Those destructive decepticons are blowing up the city!"_

"I understand, Agent Fowler. We'll have to blow our cover in order to stop them."

"_I don't care right now, as long as they're stopped!"_

"We're on our way, Autobots roll out!"

Once team Prime transformed, Bumblebee's boyfriends transformed as well. And as soon as Prime's team drove away, the exes followed them.

_**In The City….**_

As soon as team Prime and the other lovesick autobots were in the city, they transformed back into robot mode.

Optimus growled at the exes, "Stay here and _do not_ join us in battle. Understand?" Each one of them, even Lightstreak, nodded.

Ratchet rolled his eyes as he saw where Lightstreak's eyes were looking… at Bumblebee. Prime motioned for the team to follow him as he pulled out his gun and started walking towards the decepticons.

Once they turned the corner, they saw Megatron, Starscream, Knockout, and Breakdown. The decepticon leader smirked and said, "Optimus Prime, I see you've come to stop me."

"Your rein of terror is over, Megatron!"

"Oh, I think not. I will destroy everything here, starting with you, autobots!"

"Not unless we stop you."

"You autobots are so pathetic with your heroicness."

Megatron let out a battle cry before running at Optimus with his sword. Prime retracted his gun and pulled out his sword and ran at his enemy.

Starscream ran at Bumblebee, Knockout ran at Arcee and Ratchet while Breakdown ran at Bulkhead. Around the corner were the exes watching Bee fight.

Starscream fired missile after missile, but none of them managed to make contact with Bumblebee. He was just too quick, so he used his speed to run near Starscream and jump up to tackle him to the ground.

Once the yellow autobot had attacked Starscream they started falling to the ground. Bee held onto Starscream so tat he'd be the one to feel the pain when they made contact with the pavement.

**CRASH!** The second in command had face planted into the ground. When the scout stood up he heard cheering coming from behind a corner. He looked over to see his exes watching him.

Bee started making beeping noises at them, telling them to shut up and not join the fight. Starscream looked at the scout and grabbed his ankle, causing him to gasp and look at the bot that grabbed him.

Starscream transformed but was still able to hold onto Bumblebee. He flew up into the air and yelled, "Now you die, you annoying little scout!"

Optimus looked into the air just in time to see the bot he loved falling to his death. He punched Megatron into a building so he could try to catch Bee.

He ran as fast as he could, but Bumblebee kept getting closer and closer to the ground. Prime sprinted and then dove with his arms out, trying to catch his teammate.

He had one shot, and he succeeded! Bumblebee fell right into Prime's arms safely. Optimus looked down into Bee's big blue eyes and thought, _'So this is the most beautiful thing in the universe… I love him so much.'_

Bumblebee noticed Optimus' smile and turned on his radio, _"But you won't sing along, _you've forgotten." Prime gave him a look that meant _what did I forget?_

The scout pointed at the groaning decepticons and beeped at him. Optimus sighed and said, "I guess I did forget about them, Bumblebee. No matter, they are injured and will surely flee from the area."

Megatron shot a glare at the autobots before saying, "You haven't seen the last of me!" The decepticons transformed and fled from the scene.

Bee's ex boyfriend's yelled at Prime, "HEY! Get your hands off my Bumblebee!" Optimus tried to hide a blush since he just realized that he was still holding Bumblebee in his arms.

He set the scout on his feet and looked down at him. Bee looked up at him and switched his radio stations, _"I gotta say, _thank you so much, _Joe_._"_

The leader put a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder and said, "You're welcome. If there is anything you need or that I can do for you, just come to me."

_**That Night….**_

"Arcee," asked Optimus, "have you seen Bumblebee anywhere? I can't seem to find him and I've been meaning to talk to him about the way I've been feeling towards him."

She nodded and answered, "There's a full moon out and Bumblebee loves to look at it. I can't blame him, I've sat out there with him once and it was an enchanting sight. With the stars out there and… what are you waiting for? Go out there and make a move on him."

He smiled at her and said, "Thank you, Arcee. Before I go, have you seen-"

"Lightstreak?"

"Yes."

"I saw him follow Bumblebee out there. You might want to hurry."

"Why is that?"

She looked at her leader and said, "Because he might be trying to patch up his past with Bumblebee and get back together with him. You might not have a lot of time left. You better get out there."

Optimus nodded before running out of the base and searching for Bumblebee. He looked up to see Bumblebee's legs gently swinging back and forth on a cliff.

He smiled because he still believed he could make it before Lightstreak could. But then he saw _Lightstreak's _legs join Bumblebee's. He gasped and sprinted at top speed to their spot.

Once Prime got near the cliff, he could hear their conversation. He poked his head up so he could see what they were doing, more importantly, if Lightstreak was touching Bumblebee.

Lightstreak looked at Bee and smiled. The moonlight shining down on him made him look absolutely stunning. His paint made him glitter in the moonlight, causing both Lightstreak and Optimus to fall head over heels in love with him.

The neon green autobot said, "Bumblebee, I love you and I want to be with you forever. I'm so sorry I… I'm really sorry I cheated on you. I fooled around with your heart and I realized now that it was the wrong thing to do."

Bumblebee turned on his radio, _"When _he's the one_ I'll come undone, and my world will stop spinning."_

Lightstreak held onto Bee's hand and whispered, "Am I the one, my baby Bee?" The yellow autobot closed his eyes and shook his head no.

Bee's ex sighed, but didn't let go of his hand. Bumblebee changed stations, _"Cause _I used to be a shell_. Yeah, _I let him rule my world_. My world, oh yeah! But _I woke up and grew strong, and I can still go on."

"Bee, I never meant to take control of you. I never meant to do that… I can't move on…"

"You are strong and you'll learn_, that _you can still move on_."_

"Bumblebee, I love you."

"_And _you'll always be a pearl_."_

They stood up and they finally shared a hug after so long. Lightstreak looked at Bee and whispered, "You know me better than this, I'm not moving on. I'm going to continue to love you for the rest of my life."

Bumblebee rolled his eyes and looked to his left to see Optimus Prime by his side. He looked up at his leader and flipped stations again, _"_I can be tough, I can be strong, but with you_… _it's not like that at all."

Optimus smiled and asked him, "Will you let me love you? Will you let me into your heart, Bumblebee?"

"_Here I go, this is my confessional. A lost cause, _nobody can save my soul_._"

"I love you, and I always will. I will never hurt you."

"I am so delusional, with every move I die_."_

"This is no illusion," began Optimus, "this is me telling you how I feel about you. Every time I look at you, it's like the first time I ever met you. You are so beautiful, so young, so innocent. And I would never hurt you, you are the missing piece to my puzzle…"

Bumblebee replied using his radio, _"Who I am is not who I wanna be_, I'm such a tragedy_."_ Prime disagreed, "You are no tragedy, you are a miracle."

Lightstreak got into the conversation by saying, "Bumblebee, listen to me. This is coming from my heart, Optimus can love you better than I ever could. He can take away your pain, I know you love him. So just let him into your heart, he won't hurt you."

The yellow autobot hugged Lightstreak and beeped at him happily. The neon autobot smiled and said with a smile, "You're welcome, baby Bee. I'm just glad you're finally gonna be happy. I love you."

Bumblebee rolled his eyes again and pulled away. Lightstreak said just before he was about to walk away, "If you ever need me, just give me a call, baby Bee. And Optimus, love him right."

And with that, Lightstreak was gone. Optimus reached out his hand for Bumblebee to take, but he just looked at it. Prime sighed and said softly, "Bumblebee, I love you so much, let me into your heart and I'll show you how much I care about you."

"My mind blinks like a traffic light_, it's green and red and _stop and go, changing all the time_."_

"I know, you've been through a lot. Your mind may be a little foggy."

"_How _I love you_, God, _I hate me_!"_

"I love you too, and don't. You are learning, you are still young. You have much to learn."

Suddenly, he felt Bumblebee's hand grab his. He gently pulled Bee closer and chuckled, "How am I supposed to kiss you when you don't have a mouth, my dear?"

Bee looked up at Optimus with cheerful, bright eyes and beeped. The leader looked down at him and asked, "You have a secret, what is it?"

The yellow armor by his chin moved under his chin and fit into an open slot that was hidden near his throat. Once the yellow armor was gone, Optimus was able to see Bumblebee's lips.

He gasped and whispered, "I never knew you had lips. Now that I know, I believe we should share a kiss. I love you, my love."

Optimus lifted Bumblebee up so he could give his lover a kiss. Prime wrapped his arms around Bee's waist while the scout wrapped his arms around the leader's neck.

And it was there, in the moonlight, where Optimus Prime and Bumblebee shared their first kiss. They closed their eyes, deepening the kiss. Nothing could tear them apart, their love was more powerful than Megatron.

Below the cliff were Arcee, Bulkhead, Jack, Raf, and Miko. Bulkhead chuckled, "You were right, Arcee, they were going to kiss tonight."

She smiled and lifted her partner onto her shoulder. Raf smiled and said, "I'm just glad Bumblebee's finally happy."

Miko smiled as well and said, "I'm just glad all Bee's exes are gone, Ratchet was starting to get all grouchy." Everyone couldn't help but laugh at that.

Optimus opened his eyes slightly so he could look at his lover. He thought, _'I thank the Allspark that I am finally with the bot I love so much. I promise to always love and protect you, Bumblebee.'_

"_I will never let you go, my love."_

**Hey there everyone! Did you all like this little story? I sure did! Oh, love is such a beautiful emotion, is it not? ;) **

_**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

_If you've read my fic __"Save Me From This Nightmare"__ I'll let you know this is __**not**__ why I asked if you liked Optimus Prime/Bumblebee._

_**That reminds me, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY "**__**SAVE ME FROM THIS NIGHTMARE**__**". Thank you for everything! Sorry for any mistakes!**_

_(No mean or rude comments please!)_

_**Thank you again! Read, Review, and Love it! :) **_


End file.
